Whiskey Lullaby
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: Former YamixYugi: They put the bottles to their heads and pulled the triggers and drank away the memories...


**_Disclaimer:_ I own Yu-Gi-Oh and Whiskey Lullaby, NOT! If I did this would be an episode all right.  
  
_Pairing:_ Former Yugi/Yami  
  
_Warning:_ Majorly angst  
  
_A/N:_ Lyrics italicized and one-shot. Lyrics are edited to make the fiction m/m. --- end of first suicide**

* * *

_Whiskey Lullaby: One-shot_  
  
_He put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette.  
_  
"Yugi..." Yami opened the utensil drawer and pulled out a bottle opener. A bottle of strong whiskey sat in front of him. He stared at it for a moment and allowed his tears to hit the table. Yugi and him broke up because Yugi left for college and would not be able to deal with distractions with all of the homework he would have.  
  
Yami took the opener and popped off the lid. Tears continued to pound against the table as the large crimson eyes focused on the bottle, too nervous to sip from it. His heart wouldn't let him grab the bottle and down it. It was that, the pain of no longer having his Hikari with him for the rest of his life, or the long blade knife that lay in the back of the utensil drawer.  
  
_He broke his heart: He spent his whole life trying to forget.  
_  
"Oh Yugi, I miss you so bad." He spoke as he got up and turned on the radio to one of his hikari's favorite stations. "99.9 FM." Yami sighed and sat back down at the table and his eyes remained focused on the bottle and his ears listened to the sounds emitted by the radio. "I wish you were back." He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a liter. Yami pulled out one, stuck it in his mouth, and lit it. "Don't fail me now." He took the bottle and began to sip it with no doubt it would be his way to home, where-ever that might be.  
  
_We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time,_  
  
Yami put the bottle away and headed up to his room and began to write a note on a slip of paper.  
  
**_Hikari,  
  
You were the only thing that gave me a purpose, and now that you are gone I just want to leave you with one final memory, I will love you forever, nothing can ever change that. Yugi, I want you to be happy and if college is what you need, I understand.  
  
Love yours for all eternity _**

**_Yami_**  
  
_But he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind,_  
  
Yami returned downstairs to the kitchen and sat back downstairs with the note held tightly in his hands. It was dampened now because of the tears that fell and stained it. He clutched it against the bottle as he began to drink from the bottle again, this time, planning to finish it all.  
  
_Until the night: He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger. And finally drank away his memory.  
_  
The bottle lay shattered in shards on the floor as Yami went back upstairs into his room and fell onto his bed with the note in his hands as more crystal covered his pillows. Blood stained the foot of the bed because of all the slices that Yami had gotten in his feet.  
  
_We found him with his face down in the pillow, With a note that said: "I'll love him till I die."_  
  
Jounouchi had stopped by for a short visit but never got an answer. The door was unlocked so he went inside and heard the music in the kitchen.  
  
"Yugi? Yami?" He hollered, but there was no answer. "Must not have, OH MY GOD!" Jou saw the shards laying on the floor from the empty bottle of Jack Daniel's. "I hope those two didn't have a fight." He headed upstairs to Yugi and Yami's room. Katsuya noticed blood on the floor as he walked into the room. Slowly, he opened the door and revealed Yami in what seemed to be a peaceful dream. Instantly, Jou knew what happened. "Yami!" He cried over the dead body.  
  
_And when we buried him beneath the willow, The angels sang a whiskey lullaby. La la la la la la la. La la la la la la la. La la la la la la la. La la la la la la la.  
_  
---  
  
_The room was full but nobody knew how much he blamed himself._  
  
Yugi was in the corner of his dorm room with a tall bottle of dark whiskey and a tear stained cloth. Guilt was all he felt.  
  
"Yami-kun..." Crystal fell from his eyes as he stared at the bottle. Ryou, his roommate still wasn't back from the dance. He took the bottle and twisted off the top with a force the tore his hand open. Crimson fell onto the table in front of him. Yugi just smiled and laughed at the pain. "I want to be with you again, but our paths will never cross again."  
  
_He finally drank his pain away, a little at a time, But he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind._  
  
He took the first drink from the bottle and continued to stare at the picture he kept of Yami. Yugi had the radio playing low in the room on his favorite radio station. His soft voice sang with the music as the alcohol began to kick in. Yugi became drowsy as more blood dripped from his palms.  
  
_Until the night: He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger. And finally drank away his memory._  
  
The liquor burned as it when down his throat, getting rid of all the pain. It was just disappearing as was the small breaths that emitted from Yugi's mouth and nose.  
  
"My pain is almost gone..." Yugi spoke as he slowly got up, placed his hands by his sides and allowed blood to drip all over the carpet. He made sure the picture was in his non-bloody fingers as he slipped under the covers, leaving an empty bottle on the table.  
  
_We found him with his face down in the pillow, Clinging to his picture for dear life._

__  
Ryou returned later with Bakura. Bakura sniffed the air automatically recognizing the two scents left in there by Yugi; blood and whiskey.  
  
"Stay back here." Bakura directed his light as Ryou agreed. Bakura edged towards the bed and pulled the covers off of the lump that was laying there. Yugi lay in a slumber too peaceful to be sleep. "Ryou..." The boy slipped over to Yugi as tears began to fall from his eyes.  
  
"Yugi," He sniffed and listened to the song on the radio.  
  
_We laid him next to him beneath the willow, While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby. La la la la la la la. La la la la la la la. La la la la la la la, La la la la la la la._  
  
"Whiskey lullaby..." Bakura had known Yugi to listen to it but now, he was a victim of sorrow and a whiskey lullaby...  
  
**_-Owari_**


End file.
